ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is an upcoming American film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit which is took place in the current time, almost 72 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947, There's a new boss of the Maroon Studios but in fact he is the new villain and want revenge on Roger Rabbit, the other Toons, Animations, & Live Actions, so Roger, Daniel, & Jessica Rabbit must stop him before it's too late!, meanwile theres a huge fight between the toons, animations, live actions and the toon protesters (led by trent) The film will be released on June 15, 2019. Main Characters *Daniel Valiant *Stuart Snyder (New Character and Main Antagonist) *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Dolores (Mentioned) *Bridget * Eddie Valiant (Mentioned) Character/Toon Cameos Disney/Pixar/Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior/Disney Channel *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Pete, Clarabelle Cow, Daisy Duck, and Toodles from 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse', 'Mickey and the Roadster Racers', 'Mickey Mouse Cartoons', 'and ''Minnie's Bow Toons *Horace Horsecollar *Jose Carioca *Kairi *Ventus (Ven) *Aqua *Terra *Gadget, Monterey Jack, and Zipper *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby, and Launchpad McQuack *The Sun - "Father Noah's Ark" *Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs *Bongo the Gorilla *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl, Gopher- "Winnie the Pooh", 'The Book Of Pooh', and 'My Friends Tigger & Pooh' *Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, and Honker Muddlefoot *The Gargoyles *Humphrey the Bear *Bonkers *Marsupilami *Maurice the Gorilla *Stewart the Elephant *Norman the Poacher *Eduardo the Jaguar *Leonard the Lion *Stanley, Dennis, Harry, and Elsie from 'Stanley' *Ferdinand-''"Ferdinand the Bull"'' *Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, The Queen -''"Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs"'' *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Geppeto, Figaro, Cleo, Stromboli, Honest John, Gideon, The Coachman, Lampwick, Monstro -''"Pinocchio"'' *Chernabog, Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali-Gator, Madame Upanova, Bacchus, Chinese Mushrooms, Cupids, Jacchus, Pegasuses - "Fantasia" *Jojo, and Goliath from 'Jojo's Circus' *Ringmaster, Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, Casey Junior, Mr. Stork, Mrs. Jumbo, Elephant Matriarch, Elephant Giddy, Elephant Catty, Pink Elephants -''"Dumbo"'' *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline -''"Bambi"'' *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Hummingbirds -''"Song of the South"'' *Peter & The Wolf - "Make Music Mine" *J.Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Mole, Rat, McBadger, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, Katrina - "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad" *Cinderella, The Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer, Jaq, Gus - "Cinderella" *Alice, The Chesire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, Bill The Lizard, The Queen of Hearts, The Do-Do, The Caterpillar- "Alice in Wonderland" *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael, Nana, The Lost Boys, Jane, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina the Mermaid, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, Bones, The Crocodile-''"Peter Pan"'' *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, The Siamese Cats, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette-''"Lady and the Tramp"'' *Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Maleficent-''"Sleeping Beauty"'' *Pongo, Perdetia, The Puppies, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Patch, Thunderbolt, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Lil' Lightning, Lars-''"101 Dalmatians'' *Archemedes, Merlin, Sir Kay, Sir Ector, Madam Mim, Wart *The Penguins- "Mary Poppins" *Baloo, Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunnigham, Shere Khan and Don Karnage - TaleSpin *Kermit, Scooter, Walter, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Pepe, Link Hogthrob, Uncle Deadly, 80's Robot, Bobo, Beauregard, Miss Poogy, Sweetums, Sam the Eagle, Doglion, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Behemoth, Thog, Mutations, Big-Lipped Red Pirate, Gold Cut-Nosed Pirate, Wayne and Wanda, Fozzie Moopet, Janice Moopet, Rowlf the Dog, Kermit Moopet, Constantine, Rowlf Moopet, Denise, Chip, Blind Pew, Beaker, Bunsen Honeydew, One-Eyed Jack, Angel Marie, Trumpet Girl, Lips, Nigel the Conductor, Spotted Dick, Calico, Yolanda Rat, Tattooey Rat, Blue Frackle, Bertha, Lew Zealand, The Swedish Chef, Pops, Green Frackle, Old Tom, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Croaker, Animal, Black Dog, Annie Sue, Cynthia Rose, Mildred Huxtetter, Howard Tubman, Snowths, Mahna Mahna, Thingy Thing, Walleye Pike, Chester Rat, Masterson Rat, Bubba Rat, Marvin Suggs, Droop, Purple Frackle, Pink Frackle, Jade Green Hunchback Frackle, Mo Frackle, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Bobby Benson, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Statler and Waldorf, The Newsman, Camilla, Afghan Hound, Big Mean Carl, Pokey, Gorillas, Chickens, Penguins, Singing Food - "The Muppets" *The Dirty Yellows, The True Blues *Robin Hood, Little John, Sir Hiss, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, The Rooster,Sheriff Of Nottingham, Mother Rabbit, Nutsy, Trigger, Captain Crocodile, Father Sexton, Little Sister, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Toby Turtle - "Robin Hood" *The Gummi Bears *Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Ursula, King Triton, Flotsam And Jetsam, Prince Eric, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Alana, Adela, Aquata, Grimsby, Chief Louis, Catfish Club- "The Little Mermaid" *Belle, The Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice, Gaston And Lefou - "Beauty and the Beast" *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, The Genie, Abu, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago, The Sultan - "Aladdin" *Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally, Lock, Shock, Barrel *Kenai, Koda, Denahi, Rutt, Tuke, Sitka, Tanana, Tug, Ram #1, Ram #2, Old Denahi, Old Lady Bear, Male Lover Bear, Female Lover Bear, Foreign Croatian Bear, Chipmunks, Inuit Narrator, Nita, Anda, Kata, Innoko, Aunt Siqiniq, Aunt Taqqiq, Bering, Chilkoot (Brother Bear, Brother Bear 2) *Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, Grace, Buck, Lucky Jack, Rusty, Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Jeb, Audrey, Ollie, Piggy 1, Piggy 2, Piggy 3, Larry, Junior, Barry, Bob - "Home on the Range" *Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf - "Frozen" *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Zazu, Kion, Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Hyenas, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Jasiri, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Mzingo, Uncle Max, Ma, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani - "The Lion KIng" ''and "''The Lion Guard" *Pocahontas, John Smith, Nakoma, Ratcliffe, Powhatan, Percy, Meeko, Flit- "Pocahontas" *Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, The Gargoyles, Frollo- The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules Meg Phil Pegasus Pain & Panic Hades- Hercules *Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee- Mulan *Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Clayton, Kala, Kerchak, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter- Tarzan *Colorful Triangles, Dark Triangles, Duke, Flying John, Rachel, Rachel's parents, Jobless Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Jack-in-the-Box, Yo Yo Flamingo, and the Snooty Flamingos- Fantasia 2000 *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hana Stoppable, Wade Load, Rufus, Drakken, Shego, Jim and Tim Possible from 'Kim Possible' *Jake Long, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Rose, and Haley Long *Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig, Trinket, Cissy, Tessa and Vanessa, Stewart, Gwen, Constance, Lamarr, Alice. Brenda, Sketch, Poison, Tank, Hush *Tino, Carver, Lor, Tish *Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Captain Hook from 'Jake and the Never Land Pirates' *Fillmore, Ingrid and The Safety Patrol *Lewis, Wilbur, Tiny, DOR-15 *Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim, Jacob Marley, Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future- "A Christmas Carol" *Tiana, Naveen, Louis - "The Princess and the Frog" *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Hook Hand Thug, Vlad, Big Nose Thug (Tangled) *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Balijeet, Buford Van Stomm, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and The Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Milo, Bea, Oscar, Albert Glass, Jocktopus and Mr. Baldwin *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy- "Gravity Falls" *Basil, Professor Ratigan, Felicia, Fidget, Bartholomew, Dr Dawson, Toby, Olivia And Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Berry, Pumpkin, Dreamy & Beauty, Treasure, Petite, Sultan, and Miss Featherbon from 'Whisker Haven' *Doug Funnie, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz, Skeeter Valentine, Mr. Dink, Judy Funnie and Porkchop (originally from Nickelodeon) *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Edgar, Scat Cat, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, Billy Boss, Napoleon, Lafayette, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Frou-Frou, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, French Milkman the Driver,Le Petit Cafe Cook, Truck Movers - The Aristocats *Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip & Pop, Shadow, Ray, and Luna from 'Bear in the Big Blue House' *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Seargent Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynchell, Zangief, Sonic the Hedgehog and Duncan (Wreck-It Ralph) *Olie, Zowie, Billy, and Spot from 'Rolie Polie Olie' * Bernard, Miss Bianca, Madame Medusa, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Rufus, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Chairman, Deadeye, Gramps, Digger, Deacon Owl, Singer, Bottle, T.V. Announcer, Wilbur, Cody, Percival C. McLeach, Joanna the Goanna, Marahute, Jake, Red, Frank, Kreebs, Faloo, Doctor Mouse, Nurse Mouse, Nelson (The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under) * Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip, and Fran from 'Higglytown Heroes' * Milo thatch and Kida (atlantis: the lost empire) * Clay from 'Playhouse Disney Clay' * All Club Penguins Characters, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Peepers, Captain Tim, and Emperor Awesome - "Wander Over Yonder" * Miles, Loretta, Madame Phoebe, and Leo from 'Miles from Tomorrowland' * Ooh, and Aah from 'Ooh, Aah & You' * Yin, Yang, and Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo!) * Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie from 'Little Einsteins' *Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Mr and Mrs Potatohead, Sarge, Jessie, Bullseye from "Toy Story", "Toy Story 2" ''and "''Toy Story 3" *Flik, Dot, Atta, Heimlich, Hopper, Dim, Molt, Slim, Francis, Rosie, Manny, Gypsy and Tuck & Roll from "A Bug’s Life" *Mike, Sulley, Randall, Waternoose, Boo, Roz, Charlie, Ms Flint, Celia Mae, Thaddeus Phlegm Bile, Jeff Fungus, The Abominable Snowman, Don Carlson, Ms. Flint, Smitty and Needleman, George Sanderson, Don Carlton, Art, Squishy Squibbles, Terri and Terry Perry, members of Jaws Theta Chi, Slugma Slugma Kappa, Python Nu Kappa, Eta Hiss Hiss, and Roar Omega Roar from "Monsters, Inc." ''and "''Monsters University" *Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Tank Gang, Sharks, Jenny, Charlie, and Hank from "Finding Nemo" ''and "''Finding Dory" *Lightning McQueen, Sally, Mater, Doc, Luigi, Sarge, Fillmore, Ramone, Flo, Guido, Lizzie, Red, Mack, Chick Hicks, and The King from "Cars", "Cars 2" ''and "''Cars 3" *Bob Parr, Elastagirl, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Frozone, and Edna Mode from "The Incredibles" *Remy, Emile, Collette Tatou, Linguini, Skinner, Anton Ego, Django, and Auguste Gusteau from "Ratatouille" *WALL-E, EVE, MO, and other robots from "WALL-E" *Carl, Russel, Dug, Kevin, Alpha, Beta, Gamma from "Up" *Princess Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, and Hubert, Harris, and Hamish from "Brave" *Disgust, Joy, Anger, Fear, Sadness, Riley Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, and Mr. Anderson from "Inside Out" *Arlo, and Spot from "The Good Dinosaur" *Miguel, and Hector from "Coco" Warner Bros./DC Comics *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester Cat *Tweety Bird *Granny *Foghorn Leghorn *Barnyard Dawg *Henery Hawk *Wile E. Coyote *Roadrunner *Speedy Gonzales *Slowpoke Rodriguez *Marvin the Martian *Pepe Le Pew *Penelope Pussycat *Tasmanian Devil/Taz *Superman *Batman & Robin *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Lex Luthor *Buster Bunny & Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton J. Pig *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Dizzy Devil *Gogo Dodo *Fifi La Fume *Furrball Cat *Sweetie Bird *Shirley the Loon *Calamity Coyote *Little Beeper *Fowlmouth *Little Sneezer *Concord Condor *Tyrone Turtle *Saul Sheepdog *Raphael Wolf *Marcia the Martian *Witch Sandy *Mary Melody *Barky Marky *Lightning Rodrigeuz *Arnold the Pit Bull *Byron Basset *Minah Bird Jr. *Chewcudda *Lady May *Banjo Possum *Bookworm *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warners *Minerva Mink *Pinky and the Brain *Slappy and Skippy Squirrel *The Goodfeathers *Ralph the Security Guard *Baloney the Dinosaur *Buttons and Mindy *Rita and Runt *Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young & Hanniball Roy Bean *Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, Lovelace, Amigos - Happy Feet *Ayden *Kayley *Garret *Devon and Cornwall Dragons *Bladebeak *Fennimore Frog & Dunbar Dodo (DC Comics) *Fauntleroy Fox & Crawford Crow (DC Comics) *Ruber *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Darla Dimple *Max *Hogarth, The Iron Giant *Kent Mansley *Osmosis Jones *Drix Trix *Hugo the Abominable Snowman *Gossamer *Claude Cat *Witch Hazel *Count Bloodcount *Charlie Dog *Michigan J. Frog *Mac & Tosh Gophers *Hubie & Bertie Mice *Petunia Pig *Melissa Duck *Miss Prissy *Tasmanian She-Devil *Hippety Hopper *Gracie the Fighting Kangaroo *Egghead Jr. *Toro the Bull *Mr. Swackhammer *Marc Antony & Pussyfoot *Nasty Canasta *Ralph Wolf *Sam Sheepdog *The Sheep *Yoyo Dodo *Beaky Buzzard *Cecil Turtle *Minah Bird *Shareena Wickett *Eugenia P. Kisskillya *Emmitt Roswell *Jim Kim *Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo *Duncan Bubble *Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle *Shelley Kelly *Pi *Molly O *Eddie *Nub *Yo-Yo Hanna-Barbera *Huckleberry Hound *Bullwinkle J. Moose *Captain Caveman *Hong Kong Phooey *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Ranger Roubideux *Ruff and Reddy *Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey *Magilla Gorilla *Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse *Breezly and Sneezy *Peter Potamus and So-So *Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *Snagglepuss *Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Long Fox *Wally Gator *Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Snooper and Blabber *Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Benny, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Fifi, Griswald, Jazz, Mrs Ball, Officer Dibble *Yakky Doodle, Chopper Bulldog, Flibber Fox and Alf Gator *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Precious Pup and Granny Sweet *The Hibilly Bears *Winsome Witch *Jabberjaw *''"The Flintstones" ''- Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone (adult version), Bamm Bamm Rubble (adult version), Dino, The Gruesomes and The Frankenstones *''"The Jetsons" '' - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie XB-500 *''"Scooby-Doo" '' - Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley *''"Wacky Races"'' - Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesom Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Luke, Blubber Bear, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth *The Cattanooga Cats *Motormouse and Autocat *Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound *Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Crumden, Bumbler *The Smurfs, Gargamel and Azrael *The Snorks; Allstar Seaworthy, Casey Kelp, Tooter, Daffney, Junior Wetworth, Willie Wetworth, Dimmy Finster, Occy, Dr. Galeo, Corky, Jo-Jo, Fengy, Governor Wellington, SNIP, SNAP, and Dr. Strangesnork *Superted, Spotty, Speckles, The Space Beavers, Dr. Frost, Pengy, Prince Rajeesh, Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti *Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler(Pirates of Dark Waters) *Galtar, Goleeta, Zorn, Thork, and Koda (Galtar and the Golden Lance) *Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla the Mok *Dynomutt Dog Wonder, and Blue Falcon *Space Ghost *The Robotic Stooges *T-Bone and Razor(SWAT Ktaz: The Radical Squadron) *Gomez, Mortricia, Wednesday, Pusgley, Granny, Uncle Fester, Thing, Lurch and Cousin Itt - "The Addams Family" *Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, Jessie Bannon, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Bandit - "The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest" Dreamworks Animation *Susan, B.O.B, Missing Link, Gallaxhar, Insectasaurus, Dr Cockroach - "Monsters Vs Aliens" *Toothless, Hiccup, Stoik, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs - "How to Train Your Dragon" '' *Megamind, Minion, Metroman, Tighten, Roxanne - '"Megamind"' *Oscar, Lenny, Don, Angie, Lola, Sykes, Ernie and Bernie - ''"Shark Tale" *Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Gingerbread Man, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming - "Shrek" *Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman, King Jullien, Mort, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Ted the Polar Bear - "Madagascar" *''RJ, Verne, Stella, Hammy, Ozzie, Penny, Heather, Lou - "Over the Hedge" *Po, Tigress, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Shifu, Tai Lung, Lord Shen - ''"Kung Fu Panda" *Jack Frost, North (Santa Claus), Tooth (Tooth Fairy), Bunnymund (Easter Bunny), and Sandy (The Sandman) - "Rise of the Guardians" *Eep, Guy, Belt, Macawnivore, Bearowl, Turtle Dove, Ground Whale, Mousephants, Girelephant, Turkey Fish, Punch Monkey - "The Croods" *Theo (a.k.a. Turbo), Chet, Burn, Tito, Angelo, Smoove Move, Skidmark, Guy Gagne, Whiplash, White Shadow - "Turbo" Aardman *Morph *Animals from Creature Comforts *Wallace & Gromit, Shaun the Sheep, Preston the Cyberdog, Techno Trousers, Feathers McGraw - "Wallace & Gromit" and "Shaun the Sheep" *Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Fowler, Nick, Fletcher - "Chicken Run" *Pirate Captain, Pirate with a Scarf, Charles Darwin ''- "Pirates: Band of Misfits"'' 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Fast Tony - "Ice Age series" *Homer, Magre, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Moe, Skinner, Edna, Otto Mann, Willie, Mihouse, Nelson, Ralph, Frink - "The Simpsons" *Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Cleveland, Quagmire, Joe, Bonnie, Kevin - "Family Guy" *Hank, Bobby, Peggy, Luanne, Ladybird, John, Nancy, Khan, Dale, Bill, Boomhauer - "King of the Hill" *Fry, Bender, Leela, Zoidberg, Hermes, Amy, Kif, Professor Farnsworth, Zapp Brannigan, Morbo, Calculon, Roberto, Hypnotoad - "Futurama *Stan, Steve, Roger, Francine, Hayley, Jeff, Klaus, Bullock, Snot, Barry, Toshi - "American Dad" *Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Luis, Nigel, Nico, Eduardo, Roberto, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Gabi - (Rio & Rio 2) *Rodney Copperbottom, Fender, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Voice Box at Hardware Store, Wonderbot - "Robots" *MK, Mub, Grub - "Epic" *Krysta, Pips, Zach, Batty, Hexxus *Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, The Pagemaster *Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf *Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo *Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok *Cale Tucker, Akima, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preed, Stith, The Drej Queen *Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clem Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce *Jay Sherman *Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy *Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene, Louise *Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grove, Baby Merch, Sue Sezno, Stuart Proszakian, Mahammad Sabeeh, Helen Klench, Ennis Hofftard, Andrew LeGustambos, Willard Deutschebog Nickelodeon/Nick Jr./Noggin *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles, Harold Frumpkin, Spike, Fifi, Stu, Didi, Lou, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille from 'Rugrats' *Ren Hoek, Stimpleton J. Cat, And George Liquor from 'The Ren and Stimpy Show' *Rocko (wallaby), Heffer Wolfe, Filburt (turtle), Spunky, Mr. and Mrs. Bighead from 'Rocko's Modern Life' *Blue, Joe, Steve, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Periwinkle, Tickety-Tock, Sidetable Drawer, Slippery Soap, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Magenta, Green Puppy, Polka Dots, Roary, Fred, Sprinkles, Doodle Board, Dress Up Chest, Boogie Woogie, and Silly Seat from 'Blue's Clues' '''and Blue's Room'' *Ickus, Oblina, Krumm, and The Gromble from 'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' *Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, and Grandpa Phil from 'Hey Arnold!' *Loopy, Snizz, Fondue, Larry, Henry and June from 'KaBlam!' *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Squirrel, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, Larry the Lobster, Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Dirty Bubble, Man Ray, Plankton, and Karen from 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Sparky The Dog, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Mrs. Crocker, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Jorgen, Juandissimo Magnifico, Chompy the Goat, Molly, Dwight, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Mark Chang, Foop, Goldie Goldengrow, The Crimson Chin, The Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleburg, Mrs Dinkleburg, The Nega Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Lasser, and Chip SkyLark from "The Fairly OddParents" *Dora, Boots, Backpack, Map, Isa, Tico, Benny, Swiper, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Big Red Chicken, Grumpy Old Troll, Señor Tucán, Alicia, Click, and Rescue Pack from 'Dora the Explorer' '''and ''Go Diego Go!' *Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu from ''''Oobi' *Blaze, and AJ from "Blaze and the Monster Machines" *Invader Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, The Almighty Tallest & Sizz Lorr from 'Invader Zim' *Rudy Tabootie, Sophie McNilly, Penny Sanchez, Biclopes, Queen Rapsheeba, and Snap White from 'Chalkzone' *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chameleon, Bird Brain, Vermious Snaptrap and The Chief from 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' *CatDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Rancid Rabbit, Lola Caricola, and The Greaser Dogs from 'CatDog' *Jack, Mary, and Mel from 'Jack's Big Music Show' *Feetface from 'Feetface' *Jenny Wakeman, Vexus, Smytus, Killgore, Nora Wakeman, Tuck, and Brad from 'My Life as a Teenage Robot' *Little Bill, Big Bill, Brenda, Alice, April and Kiku from 'Little Bill' *Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Marianne Thornberry,Debbie Thornberry, and Nigel Thornberry from "The Wild Thornberrys" *Oswald, Henry, Daisy, and Weenie from 'Oswald the Octopus' *Avatar, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" *Face from 'Nick Jr. Face' *Linny, Tuck, and Ming Ming from 'The Wonder Pets' *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folax, Nick Dean, Betty Quinlan, Butch Pakovski, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgoeus, King Goobot V, Ooblar, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, Sam Melvick, Emperor, Dorkus, Pinter, Doppy, Aseefa, Mr. Nesmith, Chock Chock, and OomLout from "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" 'and '"Planet Sheen" *Piper O'Possum from 'Piper O'Possum' *DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex from 'Yo Gabba Gabba' *Ernie, Bert, Grover, and Prairie Dawn from 'Play With Me Sesame' *Chickiepoo, Fluff, Fuzzworth, Nibbles, Milo, Hedgie, and Kiki & Kiwi from 'Chickiepoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives' *Max, and Ruby from 'Max & Ruby' *Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, Lulu, and Ye-Ye from 'Ni Hao, Kai-Lan' *Moose A Moose, and Zee from 'Moose & Zee' *Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, and Pabu from "The Legend of Korra" *Robot, Monster, Marf, Gart, JD, Spitfire, and Ogo from "Robot and Monster" *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Fright Knight, Dora Mattingly, Klemper, Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Sidney Poindexter, Pariah Dark, Femalien, Terminatra, Nightmerica, Hotep-Ra, Lydia, Vortex, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Amorpho, Pandora, Frostbite, and Dani Phantom from 'Danny Phantom' *Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy from 'Wow Wow Wubbzy' *Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa from El Tigre *Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper, and Bubble Puppy from 'Bubble Guppies' *Fanboy and Chum Chum - 'Fanboy and Chum Chum' *Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Dag, Maddy, Daisy, Bessy, Duke, Etta and the Jersey Cows from "Barnyard: The Original Party Animals" *Milli, Geo, Bot, and Umicar from 'Team Umizoomi' *Stephanie, Sportacus, Stingy, Trixie, Ziggy, Pixel, Robbie Rotten, Mayor Milford Meanswell, and Bessie Busybody from 'LazyTown' *Miss Spider, Holley, Squirt, Bounce, Dragon, Shimmer, Spinner, Wiggle, Snowdrop, Pansy, Spiderus, Gus, and Beetrice from 'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends' *Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin from 'The Backyardigans' *Ryder, Chase, Katie, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Rubble, Everest, Robo-Dog, Cap'n Turbot, Cali, Alex Porter, Mayor Goodway, and Mr. Porter from 'Paw Patrol' Cartoon Network *Dexter,Dee Dee, Mom, Dad, Mandark, Honeydew, Monkey *Johnny Bravo, Mama Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl, Pops, Julie Herschbaum *Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy *The Kids Next Door and DCFDTL *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangreen Gang, Princess Morbucks, Mayor.Him *Courage the Cowardly Dog , Muriel, Eustace *Mordecai & Rigby (from Regular Show), Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen *Mike, Lu, Og, Lancelot *Ed Edd n Eddy, The Kanker Sisters, Johnny 2x4, Plank, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Eddy's Brother * Sonic & Tails (Sonic Boom) * Knuckles * Amy * Sticks The Jungle Badger * Dr. Eggman *Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr, Eris, Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff The Spider, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Count Dracula, Pud'n, Mindy, And Gladys *Ben Gwen Kevin Grampa Max Vilgax *Finn and Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicon, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Lumpy Space Princess, The Ice King, Flame Princess *Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim and Kam (from Class of 3000) *Robot Chicken, Mad Scientist, Nerd, Aliens, Gummy Bear, Bloopers Host *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms. Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, and Almondine (from Camp Lazlo) *Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mrs. Warthog (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, and Cheese (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng, and Tekirai (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Alfe, Roba, and Horace(The Problem Solverz) *The Wattersons (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole), Penny, Carrie, Teri, Molly, Leslie, Masami, Carmen, Alan, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Bobert, Ocho, Idaho, Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke, Clayton, Hector, William, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson, The Eggheads, Rob, Rachel, the Doughnut Sheriff, Larry, and Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks, El Nino Loco, Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) (Originally from Kid's WB!) *Arella, Raven, Terra, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kole, Starfire Timmy, Melvin, Teether, Dr Light, H.i.v.e Teams, Trigon, Slade, Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and a Centipeetle (Steven Universe) *Wirt, Gregory, Beatrice, Greg's frog, Sarah, and The Woodsman (Over the Garden Wall) *Jonesy Garcia, Caitlin Cookie, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Starr, The Clones, Marlowe, Serena, Tricia, Mandy, Gwen, Coach Halder, Ron the Rent-A-Cop, Yummy Mummy, Stanley (6teen) *Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, the Revenge of the Island Contestants, the veteran Total Drama Contestants, the Pahkitew Island Contestants *Reef, Fin McClould, Emma, Broseph, Lo Ridgemount, Jonny, Wipeout, Sonny and Buster (Stoked)Stephanie Nadolny alternating with Courtenay Taylor) and his efforts to become a true hero. In order to do so, he starts working at Gar's Bodega owned by the all powerful Mr. Gar (voiced by David Herman) and run by his two teenage employees Enid (voiced by Ashly Burch) and Radicles "Rad" (voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey). Together they battle the evil forces of Boxmore, owned by the sinister Lord Boxman (voiced by Jim Cummings) and eventually Lord Cowboy Darrell (also Jones-Quartey). K.O. also receives help from a variety of people including his mother Carol (voiced by Kate Flannery) and his best friend Dendy (voiced by Melissa Fahn). All characters are depicted as owning Pow Cards, collectible trading cards that give stats to each of the heroes or villains. Ok Ko Lets Be Heroes *Kai, Jay, Nya, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu- (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Eric, Trevor, Vena, and Kitty Ko (Sidekick) *Grojband members: (Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon), Trina, and Mina (Grojband) Hasbro Studios/Hasbro *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead (Transformers Prime) *Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle - "My Little Pony" MGM Productions/DePatie-Freleng Produtions/MGM Animation *The Lionhearts *Tom & Jerry *Spike & Tyke *Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy *Toodles *Quacker *Nibbles/Tuffy *Flip the Frog *Droopy Dog *Tex Avery's Wolf *Spike *Barney Bear *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead Dog *Octopus - Half Pint Pygmy *George & Junior *Pink Panther *Inspector Clouseau *The Little Man *The Ant and the Aardvark *Tijuana Toads *Mrs. Brisby, Timmy, Martin, Jeremy, Justin, The Great Owl, Jenner *Charlie B. Barken, Itchy D. Itchiford and Carface *Timer (Time for Timer) Paramount/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Holli Would, Dr. Wiskers, and Nails The Spider *Ko-Ko the Clown *Betty Boop *Wiffle Piffle *Bimbo *Flip the Frog *Gabby *Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto *Little Lulu *Little Audrey *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Baby Huey *Herman & Katnip *Buzzy the Crow *Henry Rooster *Gulliver, Gabby, King Little, King Bombo, Princess Glory, and Prince David - "Gulliver's Travels" *Hoppity, Honey, Mr. Bumble, C. Bagley Beetle, Swat, and Smack - "Mr. Bug Goes to Town" Krazy Kat Studios/Screen Gems/Sony Pictures/U.P.A (Columbia Pictures) *Krazy Kat *Scrappy *The Fox & The Crow *Flippity and Flop *Willoughby Wren *Tito and his Burrito *Mr. Magoo *Gerald McBoing Boing *Hemlock Holmes, Joe Jitsu, Heap O'Caloire, and Manuel Tijuana Guadalajara Tampico "Go Go" Gomez Jr. (The Dick Tracy Show) *Count Dracula, Mavis, Steve the Blob and one of the Haunted Tables (Hotel Transylvania) *Ord, Cassie, Zak/ Wheezie, Emmy, Max, Enrique, Quetzal, Fairies and Dr. Booboogone (Dragon Tales) Tristar Pictures *Alan, Peter, Judy, Van Pelt, Trader Slick, The Monkeys, The Manji Tribe, and the animals from Jumanji *Zilla, H.E.A.T., Komodithrax, Cyber-Zilla, C-Rex, Giant Bat, El Gusano Gigante, Giant Mutant Bees, Giant Rats, Cryptocleidus, King Cobra, Nessie, Robo-Yeti, Sasori, Giant Turtle, The Shrewster, Giant Mutant Hummingbird, The Giant Centipede, The Giant Water Beetle, Mutant Giant Squids, Mutant Jellyfish, Quetzalcoatl and Rhinosaurus from Godzilla the Series Walter Lantz Productions/Universal Studios Productions/Dr. Seuss/Illumination Entertainment (Universal Studios) *Woody Woodpecker & Winnie Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Papa Panda *Chilly Willy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Lantz version) *Wally Walrus *Buzz Buzzard *Smedley Dog *Gabby Gator *Knothead & Splinter *Tweakey da Lackey *Crash Bandicoot *Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger-''"An American Tail"'' series *Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy *J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala(Exosquad) *Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, and his Minions (both one eyed and two eyed) - "Despicable Me" series *Bill, Aldo, Ed, Oly, and Waddle *Curious George and The Man With The Yellow Hat *Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike *Barbie, Ken, Stacie, Skipper, Kelly, Chelsea, Teresa, Midge, Raquelle, Christie, Nikki, Grace, Summer, and Tawn *The Cat In The Hat, Thing 1 & Thing 2, Nick & Sally, The Sneetches, Sam I Am, Grumpy Guy In The Hat, The Mouse, The Fox, The Goat, The Car, The Train, The Boat, The Stampede Of Dogs, The Horses, The Cowboys, The Grinch & Max Dog, Horton The Elephant - "Dr. Seuss On The Loose" Terrytoons (20th Century Fox) *Mighty Mouse *Heckle & Jeckle *Gandy Goose *Sourpuss Cat *Dinky Duck *Dimwit *Terry Bears *Dingbat & Sylvester The Fox *Pearl Pureheart *Little Roquefort and Percy *Kiko the Kangaroo *Deputy Dawg *Tom Terrific *The Mighty Heroes *James Hound *Timid Pig - "How Wet Was My Ocean" *Looey Lion - "The Tempermenteral Lion" Jay Ward Productions *Crusader Rabbit *Ragland Tiger *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Boris and Natasha *Fearless Leader *Peabody and Sherman *Dudley Do-Right *George of the Jungle *Super Chicken *Hoppity Hopper *Cap'n Crunch Total Television *Underdog *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Klondike Kat and Savoir-Faire *Ruffled Feathers, and Running Board (Go Go Gophers) Bagdasrian Productions (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Vinny *Inspector Jamal *David Dave Seville *Miss Miller *Klaus and Claudia Vorstein *Sophie Al Capp (Li'l Abner) *Lena Hyena Charles M. Schulz (Peanuts) *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Sally Brown *Eudora *Linus Van Pelt *Lucy Van Pelt *Schroeder *Pepermint Patty *Marcie *Franklin *Frieda *Faron *Pig-Pen *Woodstock *Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) *Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) *Violet *Patty *Shermy *Rerun Van Pelt *The Little Pigtailed Girl *5, 3 and 4 *Molly Volley *Lydia *Royanne Hobbs *Roy *Lila *Clara *Crybaby Boogie *Cormac *Harold Angel *Joe Agate *Badcall Benny *Thibult *Tapioca Pudding *Larry *Charlotte Braun *Peggy Jean *Camp Bullies and Brutus *Truffles *Joe Richkid *Ethan *Evelyn *Floyd *The Goose Eggs (Ruby, Austin, Leland, and Milo) *Loretta *Maynard *Naomi *José Peterson *Poochie *Shirley *Sophie *Unnamed Ponytailed Girl *Russell Anderson *Babette *Dolly *Janice Emmons *Evelyn *Jacques *Mary Jo *Melody-Melody *Mimi *Mora *Pierre *Polly *Sandy *Violette *Brenda Jonasen Big Idea *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt *Laura Carrot *Petunia Rhubarb *Madame Blueberry *The French Peas *Pa Grape *Grandpa George *Annie Onion Cookie Jar Entertainment *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Dr. Claw *Talon *Dennis the Menace *Mr. and Mrs. Wilson *Margaret *Joey *Slimer *Madeline *Miss Clavell *Lord Cucuface *Genevieve *Pepito *Oogtar *Princess Sally Acorn *Tex Avery *Pompeii Pete *Einstone *Sagebrush Sid *Ghengis *Khannie *Power Pooch *Little Buddy *Maurice *Mooch *Freddy the Fly *Amanda Banshee *Tess Darrett, Dan Darrett, Daisy Darrett, Kuma, Wheels, and Roadie(Pole Position) *Sherlock Holmes(Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) *Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Bowser & Blitz, Sundown, and Barricade(C.O.P.S.) *Johnny Test, Dukey, Mr. Black And Mr. White, Hugh and Lila Test, Bling-bling Boy, Gil Nextdoor, Susan And Mary Test *James Hiller, Sarah Phillips, Henri, Moses- "Liberty's Kids" *Martha, Helen, Alice, Truman, TD, Skits, Mariella, Milo, Carolina, and Jake "Martha Speaks" *Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Vaz, Cleo, T Bone, Mac, And Clifford " Clifford The Big Red Dog" Murakami Wolf Swenson/Fred Wolf Films *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo) *Toxie, NoZone, Major Disaster, Headbanger, and Junkyards (Toxic Crusaders) *Puff the Magic Dragon(Puff the Magic Dragon) Film Roman *Garfield *John Arbuckle *Odie *Dr. Liz Wilson *Orson and the rest of the gang at U.S. Acres *Bobby Generic *Howie Generic *Martha Generic *Kelly Generic *Derek Generic *Uncle Ted *Roger *The Mask *Richie Rich *Dan, Chris and Elise (from Dan Vs.) *Cro (from Cro) *Suzi-X (from Haunted World of El Superbeasto) Filmation *He-Man/Prince Adam, Men-at-Arms, Teela, Cringer/Battle Cat, Stratos, Orko, Zodac, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Bravestarr, Thirty-Thirty, Deputy Fuzz, and Judge J.B. McBride (Bravestarr) *Hercules, Mercury, and Astera (Space Sentinels) *Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, and Bucky (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *M'Ress and Arex (Star Trek: The Animated Series) *Marcia, Greg, Janice, Peter, Cindy, Bobby, Marlon, Moptop, Ping and Pong, Chuck White, Fleetwood, and Babs (The Brady Kids) *Miss Tickle and her students (Mission Magic) *Drac, Frankie, Wolfie, Hagatha, Bella La Ghostly, Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, Mummy, Boneapart, Ghoulihand, Batso & Ratso, and Hauntleroy (Groovie Goolies) Brentwood Television *Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie(Biker Mice from Mars) Rankin/Bass *Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat (Thundercats) *Quicksilver, Steelwill, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and The Copper Kid (Silverhawks) *Rudolph, Hebie, Clarice, Yukon Cornelius, and the Abominable Snowman (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Frosty, Professor Hinkle, Karen, and Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) Southern Star Entertaiment *B1, B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan, Rat in a Hat, Bernard, Charlie, Topsy, Camembert, Dolly, Pedro, Tolstoy and Thomasina, Peck, Skid - "Bananas in Pyjamas" Vodka Capital *Bello, Goomo, Mina, Rita, Ongo, The Queen, The King and Dodos - "Jelly Jamm" Bob Clampett Productions *Beany, Cecil, Captain Horatio Huffenpuff, Crowy, Careless The Mexican Hairless - "Beany and Cecil" Krazy Kids (Viacom) * Maximus Ortiz * Arianna Franco * Ian Deheza-Zapata * Sofia Deheza-Zapata * Antonio Hill * Kane & Dane * Andres Anchor * Henry Horace * Devin Torres * Bryan Gul * Marian Gul * Jose Martinez * Jessie Martinez * Travis Rodriguez * Trevor Rodriguez * Travis Gul * Erik Martinez * Nolen Williams * Joseph Williams * Penelope Pearlheart * Wacky Yacky from "Jose in KrazyLand" ''and "Funner For More Fun'' * Becky Bennod * Cecil Conner * Minah Mike * Linki Inki * Robin Le Pen * Christopher Williams * Andrew Montesino * Nolen Williams * Instant Clone * C-9 * Eduardo Guerra * Roger Perez * Nicole Mesa * Adrian Perez * Witch Gabie * Gabi Diaz * Edilberto Olivera-Garcia * Mack & Jack * Lenny & Benny * Vextorian Vixon * Sebastian Mengoni * Sebastian Suarez * Jon-Anthony Tinoco * Doctor Hector * Laurence The Doctor * Nicole Tinoco * Kyle J.Pale * Xavier Williams * Michael Gonzales * Vanix Vixon * Venus Vixon * Gandy Gabe * Zackeross * Mighty Mike * Meckle & Neckle * Danky Dave * Jasmine Clay * Mauricio Rios * Mauricia Rios * Julio Rocks * John & Jessie * Shaney Shane * Matthew Mecks * Pecky Peacock * Rusty Rooster * Piloton Pigeon * Dizzy Duck * Clucky Chicken * Billy Bird * Random Girl from "Lover Crushers" Cast *Crispin Glover as Daniel Valiant (Grandson of Eddie and Dolores) *Julia Roberts as Ninalene Jewel (Daniel's girlfriend) *Rob Schneider as Lucius DeGeralson (New Character, main Antagonist and The Anti-Cartoon Most Dangerous Human) *Ray Winstone as Drake the Bounty Hunter *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit / Benny the Cab / Dweeb The Parasaurolophus and Uncle Boris *Corey Burton as Captain Hook / Officer Dibble *Jim Cummings as Texas Pete *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Kelsey Chow as Bridget *Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman *Morgan Deare as Bongo the Gorilla *Peter Sallis as Wallace *Julia Swalha as Ginger *Mel Gibson as Rocky, John Smith *Jane Horrocks as Babs *Imelda Staunton as Bunty *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer / Octavia Melody *Tara Strong as Dil Pickles / Princess Melody / Brenda / Timmy Turner / Daizy / Raven / Princess Clara / Toot / Twilight Sparkle / Teether / Elasti—Girl, *Virginia Madsen as Arella *Star Lynn Ferguson as Mac *Benjamin Whitlow as Fowler *Timothy Spall as Nick *Phil Daniels as Flechter *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum, Penny Sanchez, Alice, Wendy darling and Starfire *Danny Pudi As Huey *Ben Strawhatz As Dewey *Bobby Moynihan As Louie *Kate Micucci As Webby *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge, The Ghosts of Christmas *Gary Oldman as Jacob Marley, Ruber, Lord Shen *Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica *Seth Rogen as B.O.B, Mantis *Will Arnett as Missing Link *Rainn Wilson as Gallahaxar *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *Gerard Butler as Stoik *Craig Ferguson as Gobber *America Ferrera as Astrid *Christopher Mintz Plasse as Fishlegs *Andy Serkis as Captain Haddock *Simon Pegg as Inspector Peterson, Buck The Weasel *Pat Harrington Jr. as Inspector Clouseau *Will Ferrell as Megamind *David Cross as Minion, Crane *Brad Pitt as Metroman *Jonah Hill as Tighten, Allen Gregory, Snoutlout *Tina Fey as Roxanne *Will Smith as Oscar, Brer Fox *Jack Black as Lenny, Po *Robert DeNiro as Don Lino, Fearless Leader *Rene Zellweiger as Angie *Angelina Jolie as Lola, Tigress *Ray Romano as Manny *John Leguizamo as Sid *Denis Leary as Diego, Francis *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Seann William Scott as Crash *Josh Peck as Eddie *Simon Pegg as Buck *Jay Leno as Fast Tony *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey, Mushu *Cameron Diaz as Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man *Dave Foley as Flik *Julia Louis Dreyfus as Atta *Hayden Pannettiere as Dot,Suri *Joe Ranft as Heimlich *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan, Baloo, Pacha, Rex, *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski *Mary Gibbs as Boo *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs, Wayne, Mr. Wesley *Frank Oz as Jeff Fungus *John Ratzenberger as Hamm, P.T. Flea, Yeti, School Fish, Mack *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *The Umbilical Brothers as Arnie and Barney *Ben Stiller as Alex *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Jennifer Hale as Jessie Bannon *Chris Rock as Marty, Osmosis Jones *David Schwimmer as Melman *Ricky Gervais as Henry Lloose (New Character) *Stephen Merchant as Jack Fudd (New Character) *Karl Pilkington as Auguste Tito (New Character) *Steve Martin as The Badger Bandit (New Character) *Dave Lamb as Squiddly Diddly *Jon Culshaw as Nibbles *George Michael as Alfred Skinner (New Character) *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety *Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Billy West as Yosemite Sam, Sylvester The Cat *Jim Cummings as Taz, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Zummi Gummi, Pete, and Darkwing Duck *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn, Kowalski, Gepetto, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Primbottom, Ichabod Crane, Mr. Smee, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Jasper, Lumiere, Nasty Canasta, Tom, Droopy, Mr. Peabody, Keswick, Johnny Bravo, Getafix, Prowl, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Ice King, Dog, Leo, Mayor, Bullwinkle Moose, and Additonal voices *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, Ted the Polar Bear *Nolan North as Blaze *Caleel Harris as AJ *Tom McGrath as Skipper *John DiMaggio as Rico, The Joker, Bender, Jake, Niblet, Jocktopus, Drakken, Fu Dog *James Patrick Stuart as Private *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Ashleigh Ball as Feetface *Ali Brustofski as Piper O'Possum *Mike Judge as Beavis, Butthead, Tom Anderson, Hank Hill, Boomhaur *Keith Ferguson as Danny Phantom, Bloo *Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman *Chad Doreck as Brad *Audrey Wasilewski as Tuck *Quinton Flynn as Sheldon *Eartha Kitt as Vexus *Steve Blum as Smytus *Tracy Grandstaff as Daria Morgendorffer *Wendy Hoopes as Jane Lane, Quinn Morgendorffor *Logan Grove as Gumball *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Jessica McDonald as Penny/Carrie *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Victoria Pontecorvo as Blue *Joey Mazzarino as Sprinkles, Roary, Boogie Woogie *Tyler Bunch as Dress Up Chest, Grampu *Cheryl Blaylock as Fred *Jared Goldsmith as Silly Seat *Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann, Cathy *Danny Cooksey as Milo, Montana Max, Jack Spicer *Clea Lewis as Nicky *Kathleen Herles as Dora *Harrison Chad as Boots *Jake T. Austin as Diego *Ashley Fleming as Isa *Jake Burbage as Benny *Jose Zelaya as Tico *Marc Weiner as Swiper, Map *Sasha Toro as Backpack *Chris Gifford as Big Red Chicken, Grumpy Old Troll *Leslie Valdes as Señor Tucán *Constanza Sperakis as Alicia *Rosie Perez as Click *Keeler Sandhaus as Rescue Pack *Thomas Sharkey as Baby Jaguar *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan *Clem Cleung as Ye-Ye *Khamani Griffin as Tolee *Angie Wu as Hoho *Jack Samson as Rintoo *Beverly Duan as Lulu *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock (archival recordings; non-speaking) *Kath Soucie as Cissy, Tish, Phil, Lil, Fifi La Fume, Casey, Heather, Cadpig, Rolly, Betty, Daffodil, Maddie Fenton, Jetta *Grey Delisle as Sam Manson, Daphne Blake, Wubbzy, Kitty Katswell, Vicky, Azula, Emily Elizabeth, Frida Suarez, Frankie, Yumi, Mandy, Lor *Jenna Van Oy as Trinket *Cree Summer as Tessa, Vanessa, Penny Gadget, Nikki, Teresa, Elmyra Duff, Numbuh 5, Susie Carmichael, Cleo, Spitfire, Valerie Gray *Kimmy Robertson as Gwen Mezzrow *Cam Clarke as Stewart, Snoopy (speaking), Shades, Mario, Leonardo and Freddy the Ferret *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Phillipe the French Pea *Mike Narwocki as Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Jean-Claude the French Pea *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Tress MacNeille Daisy Duck and Chip *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Tim Lagasse as Oobi *Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Uma, Prairie Dawn *Noel Macneal as Kako, Bear *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo *Reginald Davis Jr. as Tyrone *Lashawn Tináh Jeffries as Uniqua *Naelee Rae as Tasha *Jonah Bobo as Austin *Lauren Tom as Amy Wong, Alice Kane, Numbuh 3, Tehama *Candi Milo as Constance Goldmen, Coco, Cheese, Nora Wakeman, Snap White, Madame Foster, Royanne, The Flea, Pulgita *Kenny Black as Lamarr *Karen Duffy as Sketch *Lance Roberson as DJ Lance Rock *Adam Deibert as Muno *Emma Jacobs as Foofa *Amos Watene as Brobee *Emma Jacobs as Toodee *Christian Jacobs as Plex *Brianna Gentilella as Molly *Zachary Gordon as Gil *Jelani Imani as Goby *Reyna Shaskan as Oona *Grace Kaufman as Deema *Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny *Tino Insana as Mr. Grouper *Frank Welker as Bubble Puppy *Meridith Scot Lynn as Poison *Pink as Gloria, Luanne, Tank *H. Jon Benjamin as Bob *John Roberts as Linda *Dan Mintz as Tina *Albert Brooks as Marlin *Ellen Degeneres as Dory *Hayden Rolence as Nemo *Katherine Heigl as Chickiepoo *Katrina Bowden as Fluff *Meghann Fahy as Fuzzworth *Lilliana Mumy as Nibbles *Tara Capadonia as Milo *Jonah Ineberg as Hedgie *Malia Ashley Kerr as Kiki & Kiwi *Xavier Prichett as Little Bill *Phylicia Rashad as Brenda *Gregory Hines as Big Bill *Ruby Dee as Alice *Monique Beasley as April *Eunice Cho as Kiku *Eugene Mirman as Gene *Kristen Schaal as Louise, Mabel Pines *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy *Kyle Massey as Milo *Lara Jill Miller as Widget *Carlos Alazraqui as Walden *Justin Roiland as Oscar *Amanda Leighton as Blossom *Kristen Li as Bubbles *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium *Kristin Davis as Miss Spider *Robert Smith as Holley *Scott Beaudin as Squirt *Julie Lemieux as Bounce, Cali *Rebecca Brenner as Shimmer *Mitchell Eisner as Dragon *Marc NcMulkin as Wiggle *Alexandra Lai as Snowdrop *Aaryn Doyle as Pansy *Austin Dilulio as Spinner *Tony Jay as Spiderus *Peter Oldring as Gus *Catherine Gallant as Beetrice *Chelsea Kane as Bea *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly *Jessica Chastain as Gia *Martin Short as Stefano *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu *Anne Hathaway as Jewel, Red Puckett *David Tennant as Charles Darwin *Martin Freeman as Pirate with a Scarf *Hugh Grant as Pirate Captain * cristian portenza as Chris McLean, Jude, *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Dan Petronijevic as Geoff *Cory Doran as Mike *Fred Savage as Oswald *David Lander as Henry *Crystal Scales as Daisy *Debi Derryberry as Weenie *Lauren Lipson as Sadie *Scott McCord as Owen *daniel craig as trent (bad) *Terry McGurrin as Reef *Brooke D'Orasy as Caitlin *Jess Gibbons as Wyatt *Emily Hampshire as Starr *Mazin Elsading as Broseph *Anastasia Phillps as Lo *Arnold Pinnock as Johnny *Lyon Smith as Cory *Bryn McAuley as Laney *Sergio Di Zio as Kin, Wipeout *Tim Beresford as Kon *Alyson Court as Trina *Denise Oliver as Mina, Kitty Ko *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles, Rudy Tabootie *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *April Winchell as Young Baby Herman *Steve Whitmire as Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Statler, Walleye Pike, Bertha and Lips *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Bert, Grover, Marvin Suggs, Sam the Eagle, Fozzie Bear, One-Eyed Jack and Animal *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Kermit Moopet, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Zoot *Julianna Rose Mauriello as Stephanie *Magnús Scheving as Sportacus *Stefán Karl Stefánsson as Robbie Rotten *Jodi Eichelburger as Stingy *Guõmundur Þór Kárason as Ziggy *Ronald Binon as Pixel *Sarah Burgess as Trixie *David Matthew Feldman as Mayor Milford Meanswell *Julie Westwood as Bessie Busybody *Peter Linz as Walter, Droop, Ernie, Polka Dots, Doodle Board *Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf Moopet, Janice Moopet, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, Floyd Pepper, 80's Robot, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Pops, Old Tom and Blind Pew *Ryan Dillon as Black Dog and Nigel the Conductor *Bill Barretta as Beautiful Day Monster, Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Bobo, Howard Tubman, Big Mean Carl, Angel Marie, Croaker and Dr. Teeth *Lana Carillo as Ruby *Gavin Maclver-Wright as Max *Sophia Fox as Milli *Ethan Kempner as Geo *P.T. Walkley as Umicar *Julianne Bluescher as Wanda, Denise, Afghan Hound, Yolanda Rat and Mildred Huxtetter *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Jack, Miss Piggy Moopet, and Bobby Benson *Alice Dinnean as Mary *John Kennedy as Mel *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Amy Poehler as Joy *Lewis Black as Anger *Bill Hader as Fear *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Katilyn Dias as Riley Anderson *Diane Lane as Mrs. Anderson *Kyle MacLachlan as Mr. Anderson *Joseph May as Thomas the Tank Engine *Keith Wickham as Percy the Small Engine *Rob Rackstraw as James the Red Engine *Ringo Starr as Gordon the Big Engine *Hugh Laurie as Henry the Green Engine *Rowan Atkinson as Edward the Blue Engine *Jim Broadbent as Toby the Tram Engine *Teresa Gallagher as Emily the Emerald Green Engine *Steven Kynman as Duck the Great Western Engine *Joe Mills as Oliver the Great Western Engine *Scott McCord as Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines *Alec Baldwin as Stepney the Bluebell Engine *James May as BoCo the Diesel Engine *Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy the Diesel Engine *Emma Watson as Mavis the Quarry Diesel Engine *Tim Curry as Devious Diesel *Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman *Sofie Zamchick as Linny *Teala Dunn as Tuck *Danica Lee as Ming Ming *Kallan Holley as Skye *Devan Cohen as Rubble *Alex Thorne as Zuma *Ron Pardo as Cap'n Turbot *Ítalo Luiz as Ryder *Max Cailnescu as Chase *Drew Davis as Marshall *Christian Distefano as Alex *Samuel Faraci as Rocky *Berkley Silverman as Everest *Katherine Forrester as Katie *Blair Williams as Mr. Porter *Deanne Degruijter as Mayor Goodway *Eddie Redmanye as Ryan the GNR Engine *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben the Twin Engines *Rupert Degas as Bertie the Bus *Bonnie Wright as Rosie the Pink Tank Engine *Nigel Pilkingon as Trevor the Traction Engine *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff the Railboat *Stephen Mangan as Postman Pat *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly *Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown *Paul Christie as Moose A Moose *kate murphy as apple blossom cheeky chocolate lippy lips strawberry kiss kookie cookie peachy suzie sundae and over shopkins Development Planned characters Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter and Jelly Otter were originally going to appear in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, but Dsap never liked them, and she doesn't want them to appear in the movie, because it was too babyish. Nikki Wong was going to be in it with the other 6teen characters but she doesn't live with them anymore since she and her parents moved to Iqaluit in the series finalie of 6teen. Various characters from The Simpsons were originally going to be in it but were apparently not invited for one unknown reason or another. the toon protesters *trent *topher *all the shopkins *dumbo *cartman *fluttershy *mr snoodle *johnny bravo *twilight sparkle (eg) *Bambi *james bond *Stewart the Elephant *chef hatchet * the veteran Total Drama Contestants, * the Pahkitew Island Contestants *The Smurfs arrested characters *fender *kronk *kuzco *yzma *bigweild *Alan *The Genie *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Vinny *Inspector Jamal *David Dave Seville *Miss Miller *Klaus and Claudia Vorstein *Sophie *Shaun the Sheep *Buzz Buzzard *Wally Walrus *Smedley *Knothead and Splinter *Tweakey da Lackey *Crash Bandicoot *Chris, Danny, Beth, Wallow, Catbug, Jelly Kid, Wankershim *Annoying Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Marshmellow *Midget Apple AKA Little Apple *Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Grapefruit *Bee & Puppycat *Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, and Pabu from "The Legend of Korra" *Robot, Monster, Marf, Gart, JD, Spitfire, and Ogo from "Robot and Monster" *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Fright Knight, Dora Mattingly, Klemper, Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Sidney Poindexter, Pariah Dark, Femalien, Terminatra, Nightmerica, Hotep-Ra, Lydia, Vortex, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Amorpho, Pandora, Frostbite, and Dani Phantom *Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa from El Tigre *Fanboy and Chum Chum - *Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Dag, Maddy, Daisy, Bessy, Duke, Etta and the Jersey Cows from "Barnyard: The Original Party Animals" *Ryder, Chase, Katie, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Rubble, Everest, Robo-Dog, Cap'n Turbot, Cali, Alex Porter, Mayor Goodway, and Mr. Porter from Paw Patrol *Freddy the Fly *Amanda Banshee *Tess Darrett, Dan Darrett, Daisy Darrett, Kuma, Wheels, and Roadie(Pole Position) *Sherlock Holmes(Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) *Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Bowser & Blitz, Sundown, and Barricade(C.O.P.S.) *Johnny Test *Dukey *Mr. Black And Mr. White *Hugh and Lila Test *Bling-bling Boy *Gil Nextdoor *Susan And Mary Test *James Hiller, Sarah Phillips, Henri, Moses- "Liberty's Kids" *Martha, Helen, Alice, Truman, TD, Skits, Mariella, Milo, Carolina, and Jake "Martha Speaks" *Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Vaz, Cleo, T Bone, Mac, And Clifford " Clifford The Big Red Dog" *Shaun the Sheep *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Pops *Carl *Mama Bravo *Little Suzy *Vinny *Inspector Jamal *David Dave Seville *Miss Miller *Klaus and Claudia Vorstein *Sophie *Jorgen *Felix the Cat *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain * Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Wally Walrus *Smedley *Knothead and Splinter *Tweakey da Lackey *Crash Bandicoot *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Miles *Grapefruit *The Gargoyles *Humphrey the Bear *Bonkers *Marsupilami *Maurice the Gorilla *Norman the Poacher *Eduardo the Jaguar *Leonard the Lion *Mr. and Mrs. Wilson *Margaret *Joey *Slimer *Madeline *Miss Clavell *Lord Cucuface *Genevieve *Pepito *Oogtar *Princess Sally Acorn *Tex Avery *Pompeii Pete *Einstone *Sagebrush Sid *Ghengis *Khannie *Power Pooch *Little Buddy *Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Vaz, Cleo, T Bone, Mac, And Clifford Transcript Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2/Transcript Trivia * At the end of the film, All of the characters mentioned above singing Smile Ya Darn Smile!. * Most of of the toons will have bigger roles then just cameos * The Film will begin with a Roger Rabbit cartoon. * R.K. Maroon's son will say that he rented nearly half the cast of Fantasia 2000, which is why they cameo in the film. * This movie is for Bob Hoskins, who passed away on April 29, 2014. * This movie is for Crispin Glover replaced Bob Hoskins. * More Paw Patrol oter cater jakes yumi etc * the toon protesters mentor is casablanca actor humphrey bogart. * There are some scenes of Scrat like in the Ice Age franchise. * trent's good voice will be scott mccord but when he turns to the dark side he will be voiced by daniel craig who is best known as james bond. *pops will be killed off by trent during roger and the gang meeting the teletoon characters wilst at the end of the film chris mclean will be seen comferting johnny bravo. * trents dark side will have a british accent. * bambismom1234 announced that the toon protesters will start the toon war See also Muppets on Broadway (2017) Category:Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossovers